


“The difficulty with this conversation is that it's very different from most of the ones I've had of late. Which, as I explained, have mostly been with trees. ”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Douglas Adams, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, M/M, Towel Day 2018, mcu crossover, post IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Same verse where the boys meet Dr. Strange and Wong.... ***Infinity War SPOILERS***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> ****SPOILERS**** If you haven't seen Infinity War, and plan to, do NOT read this, as it deals with the end of the movie.

Peter Quill blinked once. Then again. And once more, because why the hell not? The last time he remembered anything, he was - on Titan... and he had... oh god. He had lost it, and... it was all his fault. As usual. He spun around, and he was alone. He couldn't recall the last time he had actually been on his own. He crumpled his right hand into a fist and felt something inside. He slowly uncurled his hand and looked at the paper. He unrumpled it and squinted at the tiny font.

Sherlock Holmes  
Consulting Detective  
221 B Baker St.  
London NW1 6XE

"London? What the fuck? Detective. Hmmm... maybe he could help, wouldn't hurt, I suppose." He tried to regain some sense of direction, but he was hopeless on terra firma, always had been. He stopped and looked at the buildings, and seemed to be standing in front of the very door he needed. He was about to reach for the knocker when the door flew open and a tall, dark haired man nearly ran him over. The man looked oddly familiar - Quill shook his head. It would come to him later. 

"You weren't supposed to be here yet - ah well." The man growled at him, but softened his voice, as he took in Quill's frazzled state. "Talk to John, he's heard it all before - thing is, I'm a bit backed up at the moment, been a strange week -"

"Strange! That's who you look like!" The man threw on his long coat and pulled up his collar. "Especially with the collar thing -"

"So I've been told, I don't see it myself, but - listen, John will make you tea -" again he looked Quill over, and sighed sympathetically. "Or something stronger, perhaps. I do have to dash, I have an actual murder to solve, should be ridiculously simple compared to - never mind - just go up the seventeen steps and knock on the door. If you have any weapons, just leave them at 221A, she'll give them back when you leave - and if you happen to need to crash, there is a couch - you look a bit done in, if you don't mind me saying so?" He barely raised his hand, and a taxi appeared, as if by mag- no. Not magic. Quill had seen enough magic to last a lifetime. He blinked again as the man dropped elegantly into the taxi and was gone.

"Seventeen steps." He muttered, as he knocked on 221A.

"Yes, dear? Oh, my. Another one." She watched as he emptied his pockets into the basket she offered him. "John is upstairs. I'm assuming you saw Sherlock dashing out the door - poor boy has been run ragged ever since that Dr. Strange person showed up. At least today, he just has a double homicide to deal with."

Quill stared at her. "Strange has been here?"

"Oh yes, with his valet/sidekick, and that funny cloak of his. And then a lovely woman, fierce - carried a spear, Okoye, I think her name was, a general - she was searching for her king, who had disappeared right in front of her eyes - Wakanda... I'd never heard of it myself, and then... but... sorry, I do go on. Go ahead upstairs, John should be up, he could give you some tea - it's a bit early for something stronger, but it looks like you need it, dear."

"Uhm. Thank you?" He left her flat and walked up the steps, counting as he went, "Fifteen, sixteen, sevente -" He looked up to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Come on in, Peter, no, you prefer to be called Star-Lord, yes? I have the kettle on, but you've had a rough time of it, haven't you? I do have something a bit stronger, purely for medicinal purposes." He offered Peter his hand. "I'm John, please come in, we've been expecting you."


	2. Chapter 2

John poured out a generous double and placed it into Quill's hand. "Don't drink it all in one-" He rolled his eyes as Quill tossed it back in one gulp, and waited for him to recover. " - go. Been a while, hmm?"

"Yeah. Uhm. SO. I don't really know why I'm here. I was on a distant planet - or what was left of a planet. I lost my girl, her father - her own father, not really her father, but he, - said that he killed her to get the stone - and my crew, Rocket - he went off with Thor in the pod with Groot - not sure what happened to them. Drax and Mantis. I watched them turn to ash - sorry, I know I'm not making any sense, you must think I'm totally out of my mind. And then, and then I open my eyes again and I'm standing in front of your place. I've never been to London, I'm from Missouri, originally, but it's been years since - sorry - I don't normally, I haven't spoken to a human being in years, I mean, a normal human, I don't really count Stark and Strange as 'normal' and my teenager - well, before he became a teenager, I spoke to him more, not that he ever says anything more than 'I am Groot' - Thor understood him, but then he's Thor, he's been around a few centuries, so he knows things - so. God, I'm exhausted, the other fella, the dark haired one, looks a bit like Strange? He told me I could crash on yer -" 

"Three, two...one." John caught the glass before it shattered to the floor. "Sorry, mate." John groaned under Quill's weight, but managed to get him to the couch, then removed his boots and covered him with a quilt. "I'm generally against drugging, but you need to rest, doctor's orders." He turned to find Gamora wandering into the kitchen.

"Hey, Doc, did you make any -" she stopped short as she spotted Quill on the couch. "Peter? Oh, god - did you drug him too?" She crossed her arms at him and wished she still had her weapons; Mrs. Hudson had put them away for safe keeping, and she hadn't been able to leave the flat to search for them, as John or Sherlock or both of them were always around. She understood, and had been impressed with how well the two Londoners were dealing with everything, but she felt lost without her protection. "Does he know?"

John shook his head. "He believes you to be dead. On Titan - it's why - never mind. He needs time to recover, Gamora, and you must be starving. I was going to do a fry up, trust me, you'll like it. He'll be fine, it's a small dosage, he was nearly asleep on his feet. When was the last time he slept?"

She walked over to the couch and fell to her knees. She was afraid to touch him, in case she was in the middle of the weirdest dream she'd ever had, but she leaned over him and kissed his cheek, wondering what he had seen to cause such pain to crease his forehead and send tears down his cheeks. "I'm here, Peter, love. I'll be here when you wake up, just rest for now."


End file.
